summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Geil
It is a type of monster that appears only in the second game. It is the most gory enemy in the whole series. Overview In a straggle to defeat the invasion forces of demons, The Clesment clan joined forces with a clan of Veigers to create a weapon powerful enough to not only to kill demons but to win over any other possible future menace. The result was the Geils. “The power superior to that of Summoning”, or “The Summon beast that transcend any other kind of Summon beast”. This was some of the ways it was known for. It’s true identity are that of Summon Creatures that have been “upgraded” with the Loreilal technology. As a result of this process, a Geil loses all sense of fear, pain, conscious or individuality. They stop to grow old and develop a restoration ability. Their powers are also increased by many times the original. A Gail is extremely loyal to the orders given by the central system, it can’t be stopped by normal means until it complete its task. According to Yuel, every Geil has the same strong smell of blood and oil. Most of them are created through captured demon soldiers, but the strongest one was made by using an angel. Because of its ridiculous power, the Geil installation center is sealed by a computer system and only accessible through the use of a password, voice recognition and Mana reading. It is made so that only people from the Clesment and Lail clan could access it. The forest where it was located was also sealed by a magic barrier and it came to be known as “Forbidden Forest”. During The Game Degrea seeks to use the Geil against every other nation and rule over Lyndbaum. They trusted the information given by a traveler Summoner and send their strongest military unit to capture the key to the seal in the forest. The true menace actually came at the end of the game in the form of a group of demons lead by the High Demon Melgitos. Melgitos not only wishes to use the Geil’s power to rule Lyndbaum, but he intends to do the same with all other worlds in the Summon Night universe. However, his primary objective is to create a new body for him using Loreilal technology. In The End In most of the ends in the game. The Geils end up being sealed again, except in the canon ending where they are ultimately destroyed and their remains are purified by the Giant Sacred Tree. Trivia *The Drama CD – Ano Hi no Kakera (The Piece from that day), supposedly follows the canon ending where every Geil totally disappeared from Lyndbaum without leaving any remain. Even so, Geils appear in this Drama CD with no explanation given. *There is no doubt that they are one of the most dangerous forces in the Summon Night universe. The ultimate Geil Almine was originally a middle level angel specialized in cure, however, her Geil form was able to fight on equal terms against a High Demon specialized in destruction. *For some reason, Geils know how to countdown in English. Category:Races